Your Face
by summermocha
Summary: 'Your face is what will save me,'


**Your Face  
**Hey guys! This is yet another drabble I've written. I hope to be able to write a_ legit_ story for you guys soon. In the meantime, please bare with me! This is a drabble I wrote for Obito of the Uchiha's. I could really feel him, and really connect when he speaks of Rin- love is a true and powerful thing. And I condensed my connections with him into a drabble! Please enjoy this drabble, folks!C:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.  
**Supports KakaRin, mostly anti-ObiRin.**

* * *

'_Rin. Rin. Rin..._'  
I saw her face. I saw her fair-skinned face. I saw deep into her coffee brown eyes. I saw her cute, happy smile. A smile that shone brighter than even the sun.  
I heard her laugh. I heard it, ringing like bells in the wind. It brought joy in my chest. It was a funny feeling. It nearly tickled.I could smell her scent. I smelled it, sweet like strawberries. Like ripe strawberries. Not old or moldy strawberries.  
I could taste her lunches. I tasted the delicious onigiri, wrapped delicately in seaweed.

If only I could _touch _her. Touch her soft-looking hands. Just like that lucky damn Kakashi has.

**-x-x-x-**

"You're late again, Obito." Kakashi scolds me as always. His emotionless eyes of a dark ebony shade, they stare at me unamused. "Obito, you need to take this seriously-"  
"Oh, I am, Kakashi! I was just helping out a kitten find his mom-"  
"_Obito_," Kakashi scolds me again. "We're going to be late-"  
"Kakashi, Obito, why don't we just go already. Minato-sensei is waiting for us," Rin politely and kindly offers. I feel butterflies in my stomach fly and flutter about. Kakashi, still unamused, just merely nods.  
"Alright. Let's go,"  
Rin giggles. She excitedly, reaches for both of our hands- or it seems so.  
She instead takes only Kakashi's. Even with my eyes, I can see her intertwining her delicate fingers with Kakashi's rough hands.  
'_I wish I could feel her touch, too._ _I bet her hands are so soft,_'

She drags him along the trail, towards the old oak tree in the forest. Minato-sensei awaits us there. He sits on it's deep, large roots. He's reading a book- entitled, "Icha Icha Paradise". Or something like that?  
He puts the book down on his lap. His sapphire eyes meet with Kakashi's, or Rin's, because his straight face turns into a smile right away. "Awe, you two," He grins. Rin giggles.  
I stand awkwardly in the back, hands digging deep into my pockets. I pretend like I'm looking for something.  
'_Yeah, looking for Rin's love._'

**-x-x-x-**

Black Zetsu takes over my body, slowly but surely.  
He's so creepy. It's hard to say this, but I'd almost prefer White Zetsu to take over my body instead. He just has this sense of a less creepy and android-like atmosphere.  
I can feel Black Zetsu controlling not only my body, but my thoughts as well.  
Images of Madara flash into my head. My head begins to ache horribly. It throbs, even.  
"Don't fight against it," Zetsu mutters.  
I attempt to respond, but it's no use.

Images of Rin blur into my mind. I see her laughing, I see her smiling. "_Don't give up, Obito!_" She cheers me on.  
If she could see me right now, she wouldn't be cheering. Not at all.  
'_I have sinned far too many times,_'  
"This girl," Black Zetsu seethes. "Why do you keep seeing her..? What you see, I see, too." He growls.

"G-good," I reply, with all of my strength.  
'_Rin. I will atone for all of my sins._' I think to myself, still seeing her face.  
'_I will see you soon._'

**-x-x-x-**

"Alright, I'll be back," Minato-sensei says to us.  
"Where are you going?" I ask.  
"To the dumpling shop right there," He points to an adorable little shop with big, clear windows, and a cute red roof. "Be right back," He smiles.  
"I want to go, too!" Rin says, standing up. She digs into the pockets of her apron, and retrieves a wallet. "I can buy some for my mama,"  
Minato smiles at her, and she smiles back, and they go to the store together. Kakashi opens the door, and they both enter. I turn to Kakashi.  
"_Oi, _Kakashi," I elbow him.  
He merely raises an eyebrow at me. '_So cool._'  
"Uh," I dart my eyes away from his. "We're teammates, right,"  
"Sadly, we are." Kakashi responds. His voice is as dull and unamused as ever.  
"So, you can tell me anything, and I'll tell you anything. And it'll stay between us, right?"  
His face, so serious and still, stays like that for awhile. Like, two minutes. "Yeah," He finally replies.  
"Cool," I bite my lip. "So Rin-"  
"You like her," Kakashi interrupts.  
"T-that's true," I respond, a little surprised he caught on. "How did you-"  
"I can read you like a book."  
"Oh,"  
He stares at me for the longest time. "That's why I backed off,"  
'_Backed off..?_'

"Oh, so you like her too,"  
"I guess," He puts his hands behind his head, and leans his head backwards onto the bench we're sitting on. He looks so cool like that.  
"Then I guess my question has been answered," I mimic him, leaning my head back and putting my hands behind my head.  
Kakashi leans forward, and folds his hands together. "Has it?"  
'_No. Not at all_.'  
"Yeah!" I reply with a grin.  
Kakashi just stares.

I hear footsteps approaching us.  
"We're back!" Rin joyfully exclaims. "Kakashi, here," She hands him a dumpling. Her brown eyes look at me. "And here, Obito,"  
"Thank you," I reply, with the biggest smile I can make. I scarf down the dumpling in two bites.  
I look at Kakashi, who stays silent. He stares at the dumpling in hands. He ends up putting it in his pocket.  
"Let's get going, guys," Minato-sensei says.  
Me and Kakashi get up. Rin looks at Kakashi, and grabs his hand again.  
This time, their fingers don't intertwine.

**-x-x-x-**

At this point, Zetsu has taken my Rinnegan. The right one, at least.  
Black Zetsu has left my body.  
Kakashi stares at my body. His eyes are the same as they were when we were children- unamused, and emotionless. I can't tell if he has pity for me, if he's disappointed in me, _or what. _He kneels down by my side. "Death is a gift," He says.  
My eyes are losing their eyesight, but I can still barely see him. I can still feel him there, too.  
"I know," I say.  
"She'll be waiting for you," Kakashi says.  
I wait for him to say more. He doesn't.  
"I sure hope so," I finally respond.  
"I still remember that day," Kakashi says, for once emotion in his voice- there's a a slight sound of sadness. I can see the bare outline of his angular, handsome face, but not any details on it. I wonder if his eyes have any emotion to them?  
I don't know how to respond. "Me, too."  
"Your question was never answered." Kakashi says, sadness still lingering in his voice. "Was it?"  
"It wasn't."

Kakashi sighs, "I did like her," he admits.  
Images of Rin blushing at him, her constant attempts to hold his hand, the day she asked what to get him for his birthday- they all flash into my mind. My body is as good as dead, but my heart is still of use, and it still beats. It feels the pain of my one-sided love.  
"She liked you, too," I reply.  
"I know," He replies. A silence ensues.  
"So-"  
He interrupts me, "but you could give her a lot more," he says, his voice now serious.  
'_Me...?_' No. I'm not cool Kakashi. I'm not a child prodigy. I'm not the son of a legend. Hell, I don't even know my parents. I don't have unamused eyes, with the handsome face. I don't have the cool sitting positions. '_I am one with sins,_'  
"That's not true," is all I say. What more can I say to that?  
He stays quiet for a minute or two. "It is. You know love. I don't," He pauses, "I loved my father. But the love between a teenage boy and a teenage girl, and the love between a son and father is different." he sighs again. "I was also scared to make a move," A hint of laughter is in his voice now.  
My muscles on my face can barely move, but I can smile. "Kakashi, that's pathetic," I reply, trying not to laugh.  
I can hear a smile in his voice. "My point exactly."  
Another, long silence ensues.

"Destroy my eye, Kakashi," I tell him.  
He does not say anything.  
I can hear a Chidori charging in his hand. '_Hands...?_'  
He makes noise with his hands and chakra, but not with his voice.  
"Tell her I said hello," He says glumly, finally.  
"I sure will," I try to smile again.  
'_This should atone for my sins, Rin,_'  
Her face appears in my memory. Her, in all of her smiling glory. I see her perfect teeth, with her perfect face. Her laugh chimes.  
'_Your face is what will save me,_'  
"Don't worry," I look at his face, one final time. The face that Rin _loved_, was worthy of my attention as well. I squint with my only eye, and I can see a single tear leaving his eye. The eye with the Sharingan. _Mine._ "you have no more sins, Obito," I hear Kakashi whisper, as his Chidori is now fully charged. I finally see a bright, dazzling teal light aiming straight at me.  
'_Rin. Rin. Rin.  
I'm coming home,_'

When I close my eye, I can see everything, finally.  
I see all three of us, standing together in our usual meet-up spot. I see Kakashi scolding me, I see myself retorting back to him. I see Rin trying to make peace between us both. I see the old Team Minato, together again. Back in better times.

* * *

**Notes:  
**I'm sorry that was such a cruddy drabble guys ;~; I am still so very rusty. I hope you guys enjoyed the story, nonetheless.  
Have a great 2014, you guys!


End file.
